Battle Tower
Battle Towers are special areas set up specifically for Pokémon battles. Trainers register their Pokémon on the first floor and climb up the floors in a number of battles, fighting other trainers one by one. Pokémon that are not found in their Pokédex will not be registered as having been seen. In later games, there are a number of rules that can also be changed within the tower, such as fighting in Double Battles against the other trainers. Battles conducted here do not award Experience or money. Trainers sometimes battle for bragging rights, but they are often rewarded with rare items or points that can be used to buy rare items as well. In Johto (Generation IV only), Hoenn and Sinnoh, the Battle Tower is part of a larger Battle Frontier. In the Sevii Islands, a smaller and simplified version of a Battle Tower can be found in the Trainer Tower. Beginning in Generation III, the Battle Towers are run by Tower Tycoons, who essentially fulfill a similar role to that of Gym Leaders in Pokémon Gyms. Locations Battle Tower facilities exist in three regions in the games, and three in the anime. Games *Johto, on the north end of Route 40, later joined by the other facilities of the Battle Frontier in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. *Hoenn, on an island south of Route 130, later joined by the other six facilities of the Battle Frontier in Pokémon Emerald. *Sinnoh, in Battle Zone on the northeastern island, later joined by the other four facilities of the Battle Frontier in Pokémon Platinum. Anime *Johto, in Olivine City *Hoenn, in LaRousse City *Kanto, near Tohjo Falls, and part of the Battle Frontier Entry/Participation Upon entering the Battle Tower, there will be 3 people at the counter: The one on the left will guide you into Wireless Wi-Fi battles, where you can connect with your friends and join teams to battle. Both Single and Double Battles are available. The one in the middle will guide you into Solo battles (1 on 1), consisting of both Single and Double Battles. The one on the right will guide you through Nintendo Wi-Fi Battles, where you can fight against people all around the world. Restrictions All Pokémon are allowed in the Battle Tower, with the exceptions of Eggs and the following 18 Pokémon. *Mewtwo *Mew *Lugia *Ho-Oh *Celebi *Kyogre *Groudon *Rayquaza *Jirachi *Deoxys *Dialga *Palkia *Giratina *Phione *Manaphy *Darkrai *Shaymin *Arceus Prizes If you manage to defeat all 7 Trainers, or all 7 Double Battles on Multiplayer, you will be awarded with 3 BP (Battle Points) which are stored for later use. If it was a Wireless Double Battle on Pokemon Platinum version, however, you will instead receive 8 BP as opposed to 3. BP can be spent outside the Battle Tower at the stores for certain prizes, ranging from TMs to held items. These items are usually expensive, so you need to frequently participate at the Battle Tower if you want prizes. Category:Towers Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations